Eau de vie
by Nemiane
Summary: Rencontre entre une vampire nomade et les Cullen. Désoler pour le résumé pourri, c'est ma première fic.


C'est la première fic que j'ai écrit alors soyez indulgent. À la base c'était pour un forum, chaque personne écrivait une histoire pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors voilà, bonne lecture!

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (Sauf Laurie, qui est à moi)

**Eau de vie**

**By Némiane**

**POV Laurie**

J'adorais la mer. Je l'aimais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, alors que mon père m'emmenait faire de la plongée. Plus grande, j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps dans l'eau, en compagnie des poissons du récif près de mon île. Je l'avais trouvé alors que je plongeais en haute mer. Je m'étais un peu trop éloignée du bateau quand j'avais aperçu un bout de terre qui n'avait pas sa place là. J'y étais retourné plus tard, en compagnie de mon père, sur son bateau, et nous avions trouvé une île tout à fait magnifique. Depuis, j'y habitais et j'y habite encore d'ailleurs.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais partie faire de la plongée. L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'était que je n'avais pas besoin de revenir chez moi pour manger et dormir. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'équipement. Je n'avais qu'à regarder les animaux marins toute la journée, en attrapant un ou deux au passage quand j'avais soif. Je ne me nourrissais normalement pas d'animaux, mais il faut dire que les humains sont rares en eau profonde.

Je retournais vers mon île, après cinq jours de vie marine, quand je crus apercevoir une silhouette qui n'avait rien de celle d'un poisson. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il s'agissait en fait de quatre hommes. Chose surprenante, aucun d'eux n'avait d'équipement. Je fis attention à faire le moins de vague en avançant vers eux. Ils avaient tous entre 17 et 23 ans. L'un deux, le plus âgé en apparence, me vit et me fit signe de monter à la surface pour qu'on puisse parler librement. Je remontai donc et attendis qu'ils prennent la parole.

-I'm Carlisle. We are here for a trip in family. Do you live here? demanda le plus vieux.

-Désolé, je ne parle pas anglais, répondis-je.

-Pardonnez nous, nous ne le savions pas. Je suis Carlisle. On est ici pour un petit voyage familial. Vivez-vous ici ?

-J'habite la petite île que vous voyez là. Je suis Laurie. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

En les invitant à venir discuter sur la terre ferme, j'appris que les trois autres garçons s'appelaient respectivement Edward, Jasper et Emmett. Ils vivaient dans une petite ville du nom de Forks, au Etats-Unis. Je leur racontai mon passé et ils firent de même. Sans voir le temps passé, il fit nuit, puis jour et, enfin, encore nuit. Nous parlions sans nous arrêter. J'appris qu'ils avaient chacun leur femme et qu'ils avaient décidé de passer la semaine entre homme. Leur mode de vie ressemblait légèrement au miens, mais seulement quand j'étais dans l'eau. Effectivement, ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'humain. Je finis par me lier d'amitié avec eux.

Le jour de leur départ arriva rapidement et nous décidâmes que je ferais parti du voyage. Il nous fallait, en tenant compte des pauses pour nourrir, deux jours complets pour se rendre à Forks. Le voyage se passa sans embuches et nous arrivâmes un jeudi après-midi.

Devant moi se dressait une très belle villa blanche, entourée d'une foret. J'entendis un cour d'eau à l'arrière de la maison. Une jeune femme nous attendait devant l'entré. Quand elle me vit, un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux, très vite caché en me voyant parler avez entrain aux autres vampires.

-Bonjour les garçons, dit-elle. Vous vous-êtes bien amusé ?

-Bonjour Esmée, dit Carlisle. C'était un joli voyage. Voici Laurie, une vampire que nous avons trouvée en traversant l'atlantique.

-Bienvenue à Forks Laurie. Je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je vois que tu connais déjà mes fils. Dommage que les filles soient parti faire du shoping, j'aurais aimé te les présenter. Peu importe, tu pourras toujours rester un peu en les attendant. Pardonne moi, je parle un peu trop, c'est que je suis vraiment contente de te connaître.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Esmée, dis-je.

Elle me fit visiter la maison. Je me découvris de nombreux point commun avec elle et nous nous liâmes d'amitié rapidement. Ce qui aidait grandement, c'est qu'elle avait mon âge. L'entendre parler des autre Cullen comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres enfants me fis le plus grand bien. J'avais quelque peut oublier ce qu'était la vie avec d'autre personne avec toutes les années que j'avais passé seule en mer.

Les trois filles rentrèrent peu de temps après la fermeture des magasins. Esmée m'introduisit auprès d'elles.

-Salut, dit la plus petite sur un ton enjouer. Je suis Alice. Ravie de te connaître.

-Moi c'est Bella, dit la brune. Bienvenue dans la ville la plus humide du pays.

-Rosalie, dit la grande blonde.

Pas très sociale celle là. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme la bienvenue ici.

-Rose ! dit Esmée, soit un peu gentille avec Laurie, elle vient tout juste d'arriver et j'ai bien l'intention de l'inviter à rester un peu. Si tu veux évidement, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Ça me ferait plaisir.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que je vivais à Forks. Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient déniché un logement près de leur villa. Rosalie m'avait peu à peu accepter et m'avait même aidé à faire la décoration de mon nouveau chez-moi. J'avais trouvé un petit travail dans un cabinet de dentiste. Ma nouvelle vie était paisible.

- Au revoir, amuse-toi bien.

-Oui Esmée, répondis-je. À dans un mois.

Je partais un mois en mer, dans le pacifique, puisque l'océan me manquait un peu. Le voyage jusqu'à la côte se déroula très bien. J'avais couru tout le long, sans m'arrêter, si bien que j'étais affamé en arrivant sur le bord de l'eau. Je cherchai un animal pour me nourrir quand je l'aperçus. Il était grand, avait les cheveux cours, brun foncé et était musclé. Il portait uniquement un short et était tourné vers la mer, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je dû faire trop de bruit puisqu'il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un très beau vert. Nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut le coup de foudre. Comme… l'imprégnation chez les Quilleutes, à ce que Bella m'avait raconté. Il s'approcha de moi et je fis de même. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Nos regards s'accrochèrent après s'être détaillé rapidement. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, pris mon coups dans sa main, posant l'autre sur mes hanches et il m'embrassa, d'abord doucement. Puis le baiser pris lentement de l'ampleur, pour finir dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et passionnée. J'avais trouver l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

Fin! C'est petit, mais bon. Si vous avec des commentaires, n'hésiter pas!

Nemi.


End file.
